


Valor vs. Mystic

by panplantgirl



Series: klance week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2016: Red/Blue, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, lowkey how i feel like pokemon go would go down with the paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panplantgirl/pseuds/panplantgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is Valor and Lance is Mystic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valor vs. Mystic

Keith was furious. He had just chosen Team Valor and taken a gym, until this _dimwit_ from Team Mystic came and took it. That ‘dimwit’ happened to be Lance Sanchez, his long-time love and rival.

“Lance! I _just_ took that gym from Instinct!” Keith exclaimed, sticking a finger in the taller boy’s chest. Hunk whined from beside them.

“Keith, that was _you?_ It took me _all day_ to get that gym!” He was ignored.

“Well I'm _sorry_ that my badass Vaporeon _destroyed_ your Flareon!”

“Only because water is good against fire!”

“No, because Vaporeon is _obviously_ the best Eeveelution!”

“Actually, no, that's Umbreon!”

“Umbreon isn't even from the first generation, which is the _best_ generation!”

“Have you even _heard_ of the third generation? It’s so much better!”

“You only like it because you had a crush on Brock!”

_“Brock was in every season of the show until the fifth generation.”_

“Oh, whatever!”

The two were almost nose-to-nose, practically _fuming._

 _“Whatever._ Mystic is better.”

“When did this become about Pokemon GO teams!?”

Hunk watched the whole argument go down in amusement, though slightly worried.

“Since _I,_ a member of the _superior team,_ took the gym from you!”

“Oh, my God, Lance, you’re hopeless.”

“Only for you!”

Lance threw a wink and Keith prayed to whatever gods there were to keep him from blushing. Despite the fact that they’d been dating for two years, Lance’s stupid pickup lines never failed to fluster Keith. And Lance knew it.

“Fuck you, Lance.”

“Gladly, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo I have a Tumblr find me @ panplantgirl my blog is pretty lit


End file.
